


talk

by minhobbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian is oblivious, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Underage Drinking, bad humour, bri is like 16, brian has dark hair, dowoon is there the whole time but he's asleep, dumb jokes, idk if it's implied correctly but sungdopil maybe, jae has the hots for bri, jae is an awkward kid, jae is like 17, jae's hair is light brunette like in the i like you mv, jhpian, sungjin is jae's younger bro, they're are teens but no parents in sight (almost) cliché, they're both underage!!!!!!, wonpil does aegyo, younghyun is sungjin's bestie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: can we just talk?brian wakes up to his neighbour (and best friend's older brother) walking around his frontyard, hoping to have a conversation about the events that took place last friday... you know, when they sucked face in the presence of a sleeping dowoon, while wonpil puked his guts out and sungjin refilled snacks. brian is so scared. jae is scared too, but he's there already.maybe based on youngk's cover of "talk" ??? who knows! definitely NOT me!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	talk

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup, folx! i was MIA for a long time in this writing schtick i had going on. idk if anyone was wondering abt my metanoia project but i still have three(?) one shots to write, i'm halfway through one of them, so be patient! in the meantime, i just really wanted to write about drunk teenage jaebri making out and being their awkward selves afterwards.
> 
> the moral of the story is: don't drink if you're underage!!!! (unless your equally underage best friend has a hot older brother who is also underage and likes you, so you can make out!).
> 
> also, some slight kinks working their way through all of this? they don't have intercourse (at least here hehe) but maybe it is too much for some people? idk heads up abt it tho: oral fixation.

brian sighed as he watched his neighbour walking around his frontyard for the upteenth time. jaehyung was dragging his feet while he walked. he had his hands in the big pocket of his lavender hoodie. his light brunette hair was golden under the dawn light. his skin shined gold too. and he was biting his bottom lip furiously, while taking glances to the inside of the kang’s house.

brian knew exactly what he was looking for. more exactly, _who_. it was him, brian kang. who had left him hanging two nights ago, after a very chill hangout in the park’s basement. 

jaehyung had a younger brother, park sungjin, who was friends with brian, since they both were on the same grade. along with other two neighbourhood kids, kim wonpil and yoon dowoon, they hung out every other day -- like normal teenagers, playing video games, billiard and singing karaoke. they had been doing it for years, since the park family moved to the neighbourhood after living in los angeles for a period of time.

now, jaehyung, being the oldest of them all, was a little bit more snobby about the “childish” activities the rest of them decided to do every time they hung out. he preferred calmer r&b type of music over the crazy punk his brother’s friends would play. he would snap at them when they would choose superhero movies over psychological thrillers. he would sneak in a little bit of alcohol for all of them occasionally. and he was very much whipped for brian kang. 

the younger kid had zero idea. moreover, jae was as much of a mess as they were, expressing his crush over the fox-eyed kid in the form of frowned stares and biting remarks. in summary, brian thought his best friend’s older brother hated his guts and he didn’t know why. that’s until two days ago, when everything went to _hell._

jae sneaked in some tequila and vodka for them. they would usually be content with cheap beer and some off-brand fruit flavored liquor. however, jae was feeling a little happier that day, and got them the goods. sungjin was always against them drinking, always the goodie-two-shoes he was. wonpil would start doing aegyo by shot number two and dowoon would get all red and flustered after two beers. surprisingly, brian was more of a heavy drinker. even heavier than jae, but the latter didn’t get to know this until that fateful day.

  
  
  


here’s how things went down. 

jae started serving the drinks and wonpil (not intoxicated yet) proposed some beer pong, except they didn’t have any beer, and would have to work with a mix of tequila and lime soda. everyone agreed and jae, who would usually not drink with them, did too. sungjin didn’t want to get wasted so he would be the referee and assigned the pairs. dowoon and wonpil versus jae and brian. the latter was shocked, he almost never spoke to jaehyung, he still called him “jaehyung-hyung” even when the older had said just “jae” was fine. he was terrified of the tall, lanky, edgy kid. 

“you better not spoil this game for me, kang. otherwise i would have to punish you” said jae, in a tone that he thought would be friendly. (spoiler: it wasn’t, brian was sweating like hell). 

“sorry, i’m not that good at drinking games. but i can actually chug really fast, so if we miss points, i can down the drinks in no time” answered brian, half-stuttering, half-shaking. 

jae’s hearty breathy laugh filled the room.

“good, then. let’s begin”.

thanks to dowoon being a mess and wonpil being _aegyoing_ at sungjin every five seconds, brian and jae’s team won. this isn’t to say they didn’t get drunk. they did. specially jae, even when it was brian who drank a lot. now, jae was splayed over the dusty brown couch that matched his tousled hair, but more specifically, over brian’s legs. 

the younger was just absentmindedly scrolling on his phone and didn’t even realized the lanky piece of dude on his lap. wonpil was emptying his stomach through puking in a bathroom somewhere in the house. sungjin was probably refilling the snacks and dowoon was passed out on the floor. 

during the game, brian realized that jae was slowly warming up to him. they made a great team while it lasted and jae made some pop culture references that brian caught on and let him know. they laughed a lot playing and overall had a great time. brian started to feel the beginnings of a friendship crawling up and was smiling widely when he noticed the older snoring softly against his thigh.

“god, and to think i was convinced you hated me…” he softly said, caressing jae’s baby hairs. “you look more your age when you are relaxed and not so uptight and trying to be an adult, did you know, jaehyung-hyung?” he continued, thinking the older was sound asleep.

“it’s jae…” answered groggily the older, frowning a little bit and pouting while trying to get himself on a fetal position. “and why would you think i hated you, bribri?” he said, slurring a little bit. “honestly, i thought you had already caught on my crush on you…” 

brian’s mouth went dry like a desert. 

“that is if sungjin didn’t tell you already. i swear that kid is out to get me! what kind of brother picks on his older brother for having a crush on his friend?” kept going jae, rubbing his face on the younger’s denim-clad tight, “anyway, i’m glad the misunderstanding is cleared now…”

jae? crushing on him?! brian would have thought he was getting punk’d if he didn’t know jae was wasted… but how on earth would jae have any type of romantic feelings for him? brian knew that he was on the bisexual spectrum somehow, having had one or two girlfriends but always ogling some dudes he found to be attractive. however, he didn’t expect jae to be the same. 

jae was pretty snobby and wouldn’t hang out with a lot of people. he acted like a full adult, even when he was still in his late teens. brian always knew jae found him and the rest of the gang pretty childish, so how come he would like him like that? even though brian found it odd as fuck, he couldn’t stop the blush creeping to his cheeks when jae rubbed his own against brian’s thigh. snuggling him like a cat, jae looked really pretty.

on top of that, brian did think jae was attractive, he would have never said it out loud, though. but jae had a boyfriend-esque type of vibe that would make brian avert his gaze most of times. he remembers seeing him for the first time years ago, sporting some round gold-rimmed glasses and thinking he looked straight out of a _shoujo manga_. 

“why would you like me, though?” whispered brian, more to himself than to the older one. “i didn’t even knew you’d be attracted to guys?”

jae laughed and tried to straighten his back and assume a seated position, albeit still all over brian. then, he took brian’s head with his hands, looking directly into his eyes, as much as his own droopy ones let him. brian looked like a scared cat, he was wary of every breathe jae took. the brunette smiled softly to the younger and made their foreheads touch.

“i’m not _attracted_ to guys, bri.” he said, speaking in a tiny voice. “i _like_ you, brian kang” _._ his own eyes were staring to the couch’s seat, directly below them. even when wasted, he was not that brave to say that looking directly to bri’s fox-eyes. “and how could i not like you? have you looked at yourself? if anything i’m more surprised that you’re not dating anyone right now. everyone is drooling whenever you pass them by. some of the older kids from the neighbourhood had been talking about how hot you have become… it took everything in me not to get mad at them.” 

brian was stunned, forehead still touching jae’s. he didn’t know how much of that whole speech was jae’s honesty and how much was the alcohol making him talk. but he was flattered to say the least. jae, the perfect boyfriend guy, crushing on him! however, he was still cautious about everything, he didn’t want to get his hopes up. it would be better to talk about this some other day. with no alcohol interference.

“look, jae-hyung…” began to say brian.

“it’s just jae for you, bri” he said laughing, a dumb smile on his face as he leaned back on the couch, laying down and casually resting his big hands on brian’s knees. “and i didn’t ask you for a reply, y’know? i just told you i’m crushing on you. but i have no intention of acting on it, relax.”

that really hit brian. _so it’s like that_ , he though, _he wouldn’t act on it because he still sees me like another dumb teen, he probably thinks i’m not mature enough for a relationship with him, that’s it. well, i wasn’t wishing for anything either. having a boyfriend is just dumb. plus, he’s my best friend’s brother, talk about awkward!_

“you’re right, this is dumb.” spat brian, already overwhelmed by his own assumptions. “let’s not talk about this, ever again.” he continued, taking jae’s hands off of his knees, even if they felt warm and cozy there. “i have to go, my mom will start to call me if i don’t…” 

jae’s inebriated brain was slower than the usual jae, so it took him a few more breathes to realize that brian was leaving. he didn’t want him to leave so soon. he wanted to cuddle with brian a bit more. even kiss him if the younger let him! just because he was a coward who didn’t know how to act about his crush didn’t mean he wanted brian to go away. so, his drunk brain decided to pull brian in by the wrist, effectively pulling him onto his lap.

“hyung!” shrieked brian, finding himself seated on jae, looking directly to his almond eyes. 

jae’s face was flushed carmine. some more brave part of him made him do that, obviously. now, he didn’t know what to do with brian on top of him. his long fingers, still hesitatingly, reached to brian’s cheek. he caressed the soft golden skin, just a tad bit darker than his. brian’s half-open mouth was so close to his own face. brian was also blushing, and jae’s head couldn’t possibly think about the proper reason.

“i’ve already told you, it’s just jae… please, bri. just call me jae” he whispered, almost in brian’s face. “please, don’t leave… let’s stay like this for a while, please?” he said, in an even smaller voice. “i’m not asking you to reciprocate my feelings but… could you please just let me hug you a little bit more? i promise i won’t push you to anything else than that. i don’t want you to think i’m trying to take advantage of you… i like you.”

brian’s ears were so red, he could have mistook himself as dowoon. what was this sudden talk about? didn’t jae not want them to have a relationship? why was he making the whole situation harder? but, on the other side, how could brian say no to him when he looked so gorgeous? his brunette hair a mess and his pouty lips pink and flushed. he was so close to him, brian could almost breathe the same air as he did.

“you’re not pushing me.” said brian, resting his nervous hands on his own lap. “i’m just so confused. why are you doing this? you were always frowning when you looked at me, you always had some sassy answer for everything i said, and when you didn’t, you would just not talk to me. how can you say you like me if you only showed me the opposite, jae?”

the taller teen used his thumb to caress brian’s bottom lip. he was feeling less drunk by then, but not nearly sober. brian’s words did resonate on his brain for a little bit. but he couldn’t form any coherent sentence to reply. he was not that smart when inebriated. so his dumb brain could only form one idea. or maybe it was jae all along, not just the alcohol.

“i can show you that i actually like you, bri…” he said, carefully placing his other hand on brian’s waist. “can i do it?” he asked, almost sweating, looking directly into brian’s eyes. _please, say yes. please, say yes. please, say yes. please._

brian nodded and place his own hand on top of the one jae had on his cheek. he was burning, too. although he didn’t know why, yet. he was the slightest bit of tipsy before all of this began, but he was drunk on something entirely differently right now.

“can you say it, please?” jae asked, eyes slightly trembling. “just once, so i can be sure”.

brian smiled softly to the taller one.

“yes, jae. you can show me.” he answered and ruffled jae’s hair.

the brunette smiled back at him and dove down for his lips. jae’s mouth tasted heavily of tequila and lime soda, as expected. his lips were so soft and warm, brian was melting on him. brian’s hands found their way to jae’s neck and he ended up pressed onto his chest. brian was still cautious of every movement jae did. he was enjoying it, though. jae’s long fingers had a firm grip on his waist. 

brian adjusted his legs so he would be with each leg on jae’s sides. and jae took advantage of the transition to place one of the hands on the back of brian’s neck. the kiss was still lip-only. he didn’t want to scare the younger away. brian hummed and was the one to add tongue to the mix, when his own rapidly snaked into jae’s mouth. the older was a bit surprised but smiling on the inside.

brian’s hands on jae’s neck started to run up and down his chest, wrinkling the shirt he wore. jae pulled brian onto him by his neck, closer and closer. there was no space in between them anymore, they were pressed flushed into each other’s chests. jae nipped at brian’s lips once or twice, still careful of not stepping over the line. brian whimpered and jae pulled back, instantly taking his hand to bri’s lips.

“shoot, did i bite down too hard? sorry, bri, i was---” he was effectively shut by brian’s lips again, biting him back and smirking when he pulled away from him. 

“i liked it…” he confessed, a little more blushed than before. “more, please?” he pleaded.

his sharp eyes were scanning jae’s face the whole time, taking in how the older seemed way too hot and bothered. more than usual. and he wanted to think that it was because of him. he got brave once again and took jae’s chin in his hand, lifting his head and diving down to his mouth. jae met him halfway there and clashed their mouths together once again, albeit with more force than before. brian made a surprised noise and place his hands on jae’s messy brunette hair, holding on to it for dear life. something broke down in jae’s brain and he manhandled them until brian was laying under him, jae’s legs onto each side of his body. brian gasped for air and bite down into jae’s fat bottom lip.

“bri…” he slurred when they pulled back for a little bit of air “please… tell me to stop” he pleaded, eyes glassy and mouth gaping “please… otherwise i don’t know if i can do it… please, bri, i…” 

brian pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard again. no, he didn’t want to stop either. although he knew they should. dowoon was still passed out on the floor. thankfully, he was a heavy sleeper, but brian wouldn’t risk his luck by going even further. he had never made out with someone in front of his friends, even if they were sound asleep. 

“i don’t want to stop” said brian, smirking and kissing jae’s neck “but i know we should…” he said, pulling back and pouting at the older “dowoon can wake up at anytime and… your brother must be around somewhere” he murmured, smiling sheepishly. 

jae grunted and kissed brian once again, trailing down kisses through the younger’s jaw and neck, stopping at the side of it, almost on his collarbone, sucking deeply at it. his inebriated brain, once again, taking out the worst (or perhaps best) part of him. he wanted to mark down brian. so they could both remember that night. jae knew he would, but would brian? 

“mm… jae… what are you…” he tried to look down at the older but was held still by jae’s hand on his jaw. fingers misplaced, almost covering his mouth, too. and brian’s own slightly-drunk-but-definitely-turned-on brain was the one who made the first move now. he took jae’s forefinger into his mouth, sucking it lavishly. jae stopped his bruise-making for a second and whimpered.

“god, don’t do that, bri… i told you i needed us to stop… god… “ he moaned loudly, almost waking up the sleeping beauty on the floor. “bri… seriously…” he continued, trying to take his hand away from the younger’s face but he just smirked around his finger and used his tongue to trap it, sucking meticulously “shit… brian, oh my god, you’re too much”.

the younger opened his mouth and took jae’s middle finger, too. making a show of wrapping his tongue around them, while looking directly into jae’s soft eyes. brian didn’t know what took over him but he was enjoying this. being able to see jae panting, on top of him, because of him? couldn’t be better, honestly. even if the whole thing felt way too intimate, he knew jae was turned on, too.

“hey, bri… god, i don’t want you to, but stop.” he asked once again, voice shaking and took his fingers out of brian’s warm mouth. “at least, let me take you to my room, ok?” he whispered, half-jokingly. he dove down again for another sweet kiss of brian’s lips and the younger mewled against his skin. both of them with closed eyes, this time using more tongue and brian’s hands latched to jae’s collar while jae’s were holding his soft cheeks. it felt so warm and so good. 

“wait, hyung… your room? what? what is happening here?” sungjin’s voice boomed through the basement, waking dowoon up and making the couple on the couch pull away like a bolt had hit them. it was too late, because the younger park had seen them sucking faces. “care to explain what are you doing vacuuming my best friend’s face, hyung?” he asked, frowning in confusion.

brian was panicking, he quickly sat down on the couch and tried to clean his own saliva from the sides of his mouth. his hair was a mess, too. his shirt crumpled up and his face red like a cherry. jae was even worse. his brunette hair looked like a bird’s nest. the shirt he was wearing had the first two buttons undone (even him didn’t know when that happened, to be honest). his lips were red and plump, shining from all of that kissing. thankfully, sungjin hadn’t spotted his two very-shiny-wet-looking fingers. otherwise, he would have definitely thrown an even bigger fit. 

“where were you, jinnie?” he asked instead, ruffling his own hair. 

brian looked at him, shocked. why did he have to be so nonchalant about everything? 

“filling up on the snacks, jae. now answer my question. did you get too drunk and started making out with whoever was close to you?” he inquired, hands on his hips. “seriously, for all that talk you do about being so grown up and mature, you’re no different than the rest of us” he said, rolling his eyes. “yo, dowoon-ah, get up. i’ll put you to bed, wonpil is already there, he’s done puking.”

a sleepy dowoon rubbed his eyes while dragging his feet around the basement, following the path to the guest bedroom. he waved the couple on the couch goodbye and even did a thumbs up for them. jae wanted to think he was just his weird awkward self and didn’t actually listened to all of that. 

“now, could you please let go of brian’s hand?” sungjin asked, crossing his arms on his chest. “he’s past his curfew now, did you know? his mom will probably call ours in a bit, let him go.” he started picking up the trash on the floor. jae and brian didn’t move an inch, “well? you should be leaving now, kangbra. auntie kang will start calling you.” he said, this time looking at brian directly.

the younger of the three just nodded and picked his phone from the coffee table, checking it and finding a couple of sms from his mother. no missed calls yet, so he was still safe. he stood up and waved bye to his best friend. then he turned around to do the same to jae, but he was already dozing off on the couch armrest. great, now he couldn’t even say bye to him.

“i’ll tell him to text you tomorrow, loverboy.” sungjin said, laughing. “c’mon, talk to you later”.

brian practically ran to his house. his mom received him with a “huh? so soon? i was just about to call you. did something happen, brian?”. he denied everything, arguing that he was just tired. he went directly to his room, trying to get some sleep. he could still feel jae’s hands gripping his waist. the way in which his long fingers fit into his mouth perfectly. _oh, god_ , he thought. _i started some sexual interaction with jae? oh god oh god oh god._ still thinking about jae’s body on top of him, and how his fluffy mouth was working on a hickey on his neck, brian drifted off to dreamland. now, if he dreamt about what would have happened if sungjin hadn’t come into the basement again, if dowoon hadn’t been there, that’s only for him to know.

jae didn’t message him next morning, nor did he do it the next night. 

  
  
  


it was early sunday, two days after, when brian woke up to his phone being blasted with sms. he looked toward his clock and groaned. it was a freaking day-off. what kind of monster would attack him at such an ungodly hour? he wanted to scream at them.

**_pillie:_ ** _you, sly fox!!!!!!!!! :o icb you made out with jae-hyung just a few meters away from where dowoon slept like a log!!! and just a few rooms away from me, while i was puking!!!!! who would have thought you’d be so naughty, bribri!!!_

of course, it was kim wonpil. definitely a monster.

**_bri_ ** : _dude, stop. i don’t want to think about it again. it was… it shouldn’t have happened. i was… we were too drunk, that’s why. don’t talk about it to jae, please._

he sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. god, he couldn’t stop dreaming about jae since that day. it was too surreal. he could still feel his lips on him everytime he closed his eyes. what was up with him? was jae an incubus? attacking him during his sleep? 

**_woonie <3: _ ** _hyung, is it true? what sungjin-hyung said? are you and jae-hyung dating now???_

god, not dowoon! the poor kid was too close to have been scarred for life with what the pair were doing on the couch. brian felt so guilty about it! even so, he didn’t think he regretted it. however, he did feel like jae was regretting it. otherwise, what would be the reason for him not texting him since the incident? it was settled, he regretted it, of course.

**_bri:_ ** _dowoon! i’m sorry. idk what to say… but we aren’t dating._

brian kicked off the blankets and put on his slippers. he was hungry now that he was more than half-awake. his black hair was matted on top of his hair and he had some dried drool on his cheeks. when he reached to wipe it off, he was reminded of jae’s fingers on his mouth. _god, can’t you stop being horny now, brain?_ he cringed internally.

**_jinnie hyung:_ ** _kang bra, i tried to stop him but he’s so stubborn, i’m sorry!!!!_

stop who? 

**_jaehyung-hyung:_ ** _hi, bri. sorry to bother you… could you come out for a bit? i’m outside of your house. i just want to talk… about friday. if that’s alright with you… !_

god, why?? first of all, it was way too early in the morning to be discussing something like that. pre-caffeinated brian was not nearly as smart as his usual self. second, brian had just woken up, he looked like a mess. he ran to brush his teeth and wash his face at least, when he read the message. then, he ran to his closet, taking out some cologne to at least, not reek of bedsheets and sweat. he looked through the window of his room and looked at jae’s golden figure, standing awkwardly in front of his door. 

**_bri:_ ** _yes, hyung. i’ll be down it a minute!_

_shit, i called him hyung again. god, i hope he doesn’t remember much._

brian almost slipped when he hopped off some stairs on his way down. he breathed in and out a few times and opened the door for the older. jae looked at him and smiled awkwardly, his usual self. he was wearing a lavender hoodie and grey joggers. he looked so attractive… brian wanted nothing more than to hug him and drown into his scent. _god, i’m such a sap._

“hey, brian.” said jae, unsure still. “can i come in? or is your family awake already?” he asked.

“hi, jae-hyung. you can come in, mom and dad usually have breakfast at my grandparents on sundays, so it’s okay,” he answered, moving to the side so jae could come into the house. “do you want anything to drink? i don’t know if you drink coffee but i also have lots of tea flavors!” he chirped, trying to take away the awkward vibe. 

jae sat down into the loveseat in the living room, playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“coffee it’s okay, bri. thanks.” he answered, before looking through the window and sighing. 

brian ran to brew some coffee for the both of them on the kitchen. he could focus on this right there, and then on whatever jae said later, it was easier this way. what he didn’t expect was feeling a pair of long arms wrapping around his middle from behind and a mop of brunette hair on top of his left shoulder. brian froze just after setting the coffee machine. 

“i’m sorry, brian.” jae started, forehead flushed against the younger’s pajama shirt. “i don’t know what came over me on friday. i’m... “ he stopped and lifted his head. “you do remember, right? or were you too drunk? god, i’m sorry. i definitely took advantage of it. brian, i’m really sorry.” 

brian put his hand on top of jae’s.

“i remember all of it, jae-hyung. you didn’t take advantage of me, seriously.” he calmly said, taking jae’s hand off of his middle. “i just… i think i was the one who took it too far.” brian admitted, cheeks blushed, and he sat on the counter. “i shouldn’t have done that… it was too much, god. i had never done something like that! i don’t know why i did it. you were keeping everything pretty chill and then i…”

jae looked lost.

“what do you mean?” asked jae, blinking.

brian turned away and bit his lip.

“you know… the whole thing about sucking your fingers?” he said, blushed all the way up to his scalp. “maybe it grossed you out but… god, i’m sorry about it. i shouldn’t have done it. you even told me to stop it but i…”

jae gasped and a faint tint of rose spread across his cheeks.

“wait, you mean that was real? it wasn’t just a dream?” he said, eyes wide and a hand over his mouth. “shit, bri! i thought we had only kissed and then i had these dreams of you sucking on my fingers and me biting hickeys on you… and i felt like a huge pervert because of it! shit… what else did we do?” he asked, getting a little bit closer to brian, unconsciously standing between brian’s thighs.

brian gulped and looked at jae’s eyes.

“you did mark hickeys on me, jae…” he mumbled and used a finger to let a bit of his collar down, showing two purple tinted marks on the side of his neck. “it was then when i… your fingers…” he said, averting his gaze again. “god, i’m so embarrassed! i’m sorry, jae. “ 

jae frowned and placed his hands on each side of brian’s seated figure.

“why are you sorry about it? didn’t you like it? god, bri. i should be the one to apologize. i’m the older one. i’m pretty sure i instigated the kiss, right? i was totally out of order. shit. you’re my brother’s best friend. i’m such a dick.” jae ranted, hiding his face behind his big palms. 

brian arched a brow and took jae’s hands away. 

“what? no! i liked it! a lot!” he exclaimed, getting red once again. “it felt real good… you’re a great kisser.” he quickly said. “and don’t think about sungjin. he doesn’t give a shit, honestly. i’m sure. because... i came way too hard onto you. who the fuck starts sucking someone’s fingers while making out? god, i’m such a hothead.”

jae smiled and intertwined his fingers with brian’s.

“i liked it, though.” he admitted, a bit embarrassed about it.“ it was… well, hot. you’re hot, bri.” said jae, blushing, too. “if anything, i’m more shocked about you agreeing to kiss me. you could have the most gorgeous person at your feet right now. why would you agree to kiss such an awkward noodle boy like me?”

brian huffed and the coffee machine rang, announcing the brewed liquid.

“look who’s talking! you’re literally a _shoujo manga_ prince, jae. why would you like me?”

jae froze.

“shit, i did say that, too?” he blushed and quickly hid his face on his hands. “what else did i say?” 

brian moved to pour some coffee for them both and recalled the events.

“something along the lines of me needing to stop sucking on your fingers… at least until we reached your room, i think. that’s when jinnie came and scared us.” he answered, passing the mug to the older. “other than that, normal stuff that’s said when making out i guess…”

jae took a sip from the beverage and looked at the floor.

“you mean... sounds and like… moans? god.” 

brian chuckled and unconsciously put his hand on jae’s. 

“don’t worry, i’m sure i made those, too. but you kept telling me to stop when you saw me sucking the first finger… then said i was too much when i sucked the second one.” he admitted, flashing him a flirty smile. 

jae was bright red as he sipped more coffee.

“give a man a warning, brian! how can you say that so shamelessly?” he croaked, nervous.

brian chuckled again.

“sorry, i really thought you’d want to know about that. not like it’s happening again, right?” he murmured, remember the rant that took place before the make-out session. “at least, you said you didn’t want to act on your crush on me. i respect it, y’know? i understand you don’t want to date me….” 

jae was taken aback. _what the fuck did i say?,_ he thought.

“wait, wait. hold your horses, kang.” he said quickly. “who says i don’t want to date you? more like i know i won’t date you. why would you date me? the hottest dude dating me? yeah, right, i know it won’t happen, bri.” he concluded, a bit bitter and averted brian’s gaze.

“what? you said that because you thought i wouldn’t date you?” brian answered, surprised. “are you dumb? haven’t you just heard how much i liked making out with you and how much i think of you as a handsome guy? jae, c’mon.” he whimpered and sat on jae’s side. “i do like you, i don’t know if we should date, because jinnie… but i do want to!”

“jinnie doesn’t give a shit, honestly.” jae answered. “if you want to date me, i’m in.” he said, smiling brightly and pulling brian to his lap, once again. “can we take on where we left last time, bribri?” he joked, smirking like a satisfied cat.

brian, blushing, laughed and slid his hands underneath jae’s lavender hoodie. 

“mmm, i don’t quite remember where did we left it… care to enlighten me, _hyung_?” he asked, pouting and getting himself comfortable on jae’s lap. 

jae felt a shock through his whole body. that dude was really dangerous for him, honestly.

“god… if you call me hyung again, bri…” he mumbled, taking off his hoodie and placing his hands on brian’s hips. “i’m afraid i’d have to take you to my room, you know?” joked jae, starting a trail of kisses over brian’s hickeys. 

brian whimpered and gasped.

“why going that far away? my room is upstairs, you know?” he replied, ruffling jae’s brunette hair. “also, do you have a hyung kink? that’s why you wanted me to call you just jae before? naughty hyung!” teased brian, chuckling low. 

jae pouted and picked up brian in his arms, making his way towards the stairs. he stopped when they reached the top floor and pressed brian against the wooden frame of his room. the younger was gasping and had flushed cheeks.

“two things, kang brian.” he started, voice low and dark. “one, we don’t have to do this right now, i’m content with just making out, okay?” he nuzzled brian’s neck with his nose and almost heard himself purr. “second, are you kinkshaming me, mr.oral fixation?” he teased back, opening the door and getting them to the bed. 

brian blushed even brighter and playfully hit jae’s shoulder.

“you’re so mean!” he pouted and then, smirked. “jae-hyung…” he half moaned as he pulled jae towards him, by the collar of his t-shirt. “hyung… it’s okay. we can see how far we want to go, okay? you can say no, too, did you know?” said brian, smiling at the older.

jae kissed him softly on the nose.

“of course i know, brian. i want to, too.” he admitted, smiling. “even if you’re kind of a brat…” he took brian’s hands and pulled them upwards, holding them above his head. “well, more like a full brat, huh?” said jae, chuckling against brian’s neck.

brian moaned softly and circled jae’s waist with his legs.

“oh, another kink, bribri?” joked jae.

“shut up, hyung!” laughed brian, kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> that's all, folx! 
> 
> as always, the disclaimer: english is not my first language and the last time i had a beta reader was around 2016-2017 when i wrote SHINee fanfics in spanish lol so lots of mistakes may be found here, you can point them out to me in the comments, please! i really hold constructive criticism dear to my heart.
> 
> see ya! you can follow me on ig and twitter as @jaesgemini


End file.
